


Love Has No Limits

by headspace847



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headspace847/pseuds/headspace847
Summary: Alex is forced to come out to her sister after Kara walks into her apartment while Maggie is in her bed





	

Alex wraps her arm around the naked form lying on her bed, her chest pressing against the young girl’s back. Sunlight begins to stream in through the gaps in the blinds. The girl begins to stir.

“Maggie”

“Mmmm?”

“You awake?”

“Mmm”

Maggie turns around to face Alex, squinting slightly at the sun coming through the window. Alex brushes the cop’s hair off her face and lightly presses her lips against Maggie’s.

“You’re cute in the mornings,” Alex says, continuing to kiss Maggie, slowly moving down to her neck as she shifts her body so she is lying on top of Maggie.

“Mmm shut up,” Maggie breathes as Alex begins to suck on her pulse point.

Maggie’s breath hitches as Alex bits down hard on her neck. She lets out a soft moan as Alex tangles her fingers in her hair and pulls her head to the side, allowing Alex to attack her exposed neck with kisses and bites.

The sound of a door shutting and Kara’s voice travels into the room, disturbing the two women. “Alex, I’m here! I brought donuts!”

“Shit,” Alex exclaims, quickly jumping out of bed and pulling on a pair of pants that had been thrown across the floor last night.

“Quick, hide in my bathroom. Don’t come out until Kara is gone,” Alex whispers to Maggie as the cop rolls out of bed.

“Why? Haven’t you told her about us yet?”

“No. I just…I haven’t got around to it yet.”

“Alex. It’s been a month. You need to tell her.”

“I know, and I will but right now, you need to hide.”

Maggie picks her uniform up off the floor and walks into the ensuite bathroom, shutting the bathroom door a little louder than Alex would have liked.

“Alex, are you okay?” Kara calls out, knocking on the bedroom door.

“Yea, I’m coming, just a minute,” Alex pulls on a black polo shirt and opens the bedroom door just wide enough to allow Kara a moment to inspect the room.

“Wow, looks like you had an interesting night last night,” Kara remarks, looking at the duvet sitting crookedly on the bed and a pair of underwear hanging from the edge of the desk. “So who’s the lucky man?”

“Oh, um…no one.”

“You mean no one made this mess? Sure Alex.”

“Nope, I was home alone. I’m just a very messy person.”

“Then who were you whispering to when I came in? You know I have super hearing right?”

“No one, I was just…talking to myself.”

“So no one is going to be in the bathroom when I use my X-ray vision to look through the door?” Kara asks sarcastically, pulling her glasses down her nose.

“WAIT!” Alex yells. “They might still be naked”

“HA! I KNEW IT! So who is it?”

Alex lets out a long sigh. “Kara, can you come into the lounge for a minute? I need to talk to you about something.”

“Oh…yea sure.” Kara follows Alex out of the room and into the lounge. “What is it?”

“Um…you might want to sit down first,” Alex says, gesturing at the couch.

Kara slowly lowers herself down onto the couch looking slightly confused before Alex sits down next to her.

“Oh Rao...did someone die or something?” Kara asks, becoming increasingly worried.

“No, it’s nothing like that. It’s just that…I’m…you know what, never mind.” Alex begins to stand up before Kara quickly pulls her back down again by her arm.

“What is it Alex? You can tell me.”

Alex takes in a shaky breath and tucks her hair behind her ear, finding herself unable to make eye contact with her sister.

“I-I’m gay,” she says finally, her voice quivering slightly at the confession.

Kara stares at Alex, her mouth slightly agape. The two sisters sit in silence for a moment.

“Kara, please say something”

“…So you’re saying that person in your bathroom is a woman?”

“Yea”

“And that’s all you needed to tell me?”

“Yea”

“Well you didn’t need to give me a heart attack to tell me that,” Kara chuckles lightly.

Alex stares at Kara, speechless. “You mean you don’t care that I’m gay?”

“No, of course not Alex. I would love you no matter what, but I mean it’s not that big of a deal.”

“It is though, Kara. I don’t know what it was like on Krypton but on Earth, it is a big deal. People care.”

“I know, I know, I just – I don’t understand why. On Krypton, it didn’t matter who you loved. There were no labels, you just fell in love with who you fell in love with.”

“I wish it were that easy here.”

“I do too,” Kara sighs. “So who's the woman in your bathroom?”

“Maggie Sawyer.” A wide grin spreads across Alex’s face

“As in the cop?” Kara asks in slight disbelief. “I didn’t think you had it in you. Don’t you normally go for jerks?”

Alex laughs lightly, now more relaxed. “I decided to change things up a bit.”

Maggie, who had been listening from the bedroom doorway, steps out into the lounge and gives Kara a timid wave. Kara smiles back and looks from Maggie to her sister then back to Maggie again.

“So you two are like a thing now?” She asks inquisitively. 

“We've been a thing for about a month now,” Maggie says, walking over to the couch to sit down next to Alex.

“A MONTH? You waited a month to tell me you were dating someone?” Kara stares at Alex in disbelief. “What did you think I was going to do? Kill you?”

“I just – I was afraid I was going to lose you,” Alex confesses, once again finding herself unable to make eye contact with her sister. Maggie places her hand on Alex’s thigh and squeezes it in encouragement.

Kara gives Alex a sympathetic look. “You know I will always love you right?”

“I know, it’s just – lets just eat some donuts,” Alex says, getting up from the couch to grab the pink box off the kitchen table. “We can talk about it more tonight.”

“Yea sounds good.” Kara smiles at her sister before getting up off the couch to grab a donut from the box in Alex’s hands.

“Jesus Kara. Can’t you wait ‘till I’ve put the box down first? We have a guest.”

Maggie chuckles lightly from the couch. “It’s alright. I’m pretty hungry too after last night,” she says with a wink, causing Alex to blush.

“You’re going to have to tell me all about that tonight,” Kara remarks before taking a large bite out of her donut.

Alex’s cheeks glow even redder.


End file.
